Jennifer Banks
We are the two topped ranked Duelist in the world and the favorite' to become the first ever King and Queen of Games, You and your cheerleader squad wouldn't last two minutes in a Duel against us .'' — Jennifer flaunting her and Kaiba's Skills to Joey Jennifer Banks ( Banks Jenniferジェニファーバンクス also pernouced as jenifaa bankusu) is one of the main characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes Of Egypt. She is the only daughter of Charlene and Hudson Banks. By series end she is know to be the Monden Day incarnation of Aruena's second in command, The one who created the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in ancient Times. She is the Arch-Rival to Abigail Lockheart who holds the Millenium Bracer that houses Areuna better known as '''Yami Abigail'. Born into the Banks family, Jennifer is at the heir to the second biggest money company in history only behing Kaiba Corp, not wanting to just have it handed to her though Jennifer earned her way into the PDL with her legendary Red-Eyes Deck becoming the youngest champion in the history of the PDL. A strategic mind at birth, Jennifer's mind was attempted to be halted by her father who simply wanted her as a whipped Yes sir, no sir daughter but never could break Jennifer's spirit. During a point in her childhood, Jennifer chose her mothers safety over her own telling her mother to flee while she took the brunt end of her fathers beating as her mother fled. At age five she had soon gathered a reputation for being a cold-heartless self-centered bitch in dueling but, the truth of maters was since being the one who took most of the beating from her father Jennifer had closed off all emotions and focused on one thing Power, a power to make her power pay and never be put into the state she was once put into again. Once she had reached age ten she had reached a point of her dueling Carrer where she was considered a prodigy, one only rivaled to Seto Kaiba. However, her duels she always would keep a secret unless they were on a grand stage to avoid the wrath of her father, her goal? To be reconized as the number one female duelist in the world to prove to herself and her father that she didn't need him any longer. Jennifer is considered amount the "Anti-Hero" duo as her motives are always seen as self-centered and egotistical despite having a heart of gold buried in the blackness in her heart. She helps Yugi, Abigail and company when the timing seems right or something is in the way of reaching her goal. More often than not it is when everyone is seen with a common enemy. One of the driving points of Jennifer is finding out where her mother is, with her father no longer a threat to her, she wishes to find her to bring the family back together, and protect her from harm no mater what. Meeting Seto Kaiba TBA Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes Of Egypt Duelist Kingdom TBA Legendary Heroes TBA Duelist Kingdom Aftermath TBA Battle City TBA Virtual World TBA Battle City Finals TBA Battle City Aftermath, Facing Anubis TBA Waking The Dragons TBA Grand Championship TBA Pharaoh and Areuna 's Memories TBA The Ceremonial Battle TBA Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! Heroes Of Light and Darkness TBA